yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Shell
This is the story of Piko Wasa (her name jokingly evokes the piko piko, the name given to a Yukkuri Reimu's braid, and ''Wasa wasa, ''the Yukkureimu variety with bushier, thicker and fluffier braid), a young human girl (2nd yrs middleschooler, so roughly either twelve or thirteen years old) who grows enamored of the yukkuri phenomenon. In a petshop, she sees several koyukkuris and decides to buy one for herself, seeing how cute they look. She's also nicknamed "fluffy", and was often teased because of her Wasa-like pigtails. We're then shown in a flashback her school life, as she struggles with her slacker classmates, ogling at idol videos, and she partakes in the activities of the art club along with her two friends. They're the ones introducing her to yukkuris, by showing her a plush doll they just made and telling her how yukkuri were imported from Gensokyo, and how comforting they can be as pet because of their ability to speak. Returning to the petshop, Piko is noticed by a Wasa Wasa KoReimu who happily notices their similarity and calls her. Piko swiftly buys and brings it home, amused at KoReimu's childlike mindset, and even tolerating its "home declaration", as the KoReimu happily declares Piko's room as its own room, allowing the girl as an "exception". However, in a few days KoReimu's antics start to become annoying, and Piko confides to her friend how she's utterly dismayed by KoReimu's foolishness, as she found it "threatening its own poo" (e.g. doing Puff Puff to her poo to "make her go away"), trying to bite its own braid, and going in shock after being treated with "Yukkuri Food" because it thought that was a food "Made of Yukkuris". Furthermore, KoReimus's nonsense is able to baffle Piko every time, as KoReimu may go from forgetting its hunger to loudly complaining with Piko about its hunger, and often lies to try avoiding being scolded, such as pee-peeing and poo-pooing while telling happily that "Reimu is not peeing/pooing" or crying that "Reimu wants to go home" whetever it's startled or throwing a tantrum. Piko's friends suggest that KoReimu may be acting foolish and spoiled because its's just feeling lonely, as it has to spend Piko's school time all alone, and would be better to get it a koyukkuri to play with. Piko finds their reasoning correct, especially as KoReimu seems to be more active and noisy whenever Piko is home, wanting to get her attention. Later that night, however, she also observes that, due to KoReimu growth, she would be unable to support two grown-up Yukkuris if she bought another koyukkuri now. She instead stitches another yukkuri doll at the Arts club, planning to give it to KoReimu. Back home, Piko happily tells KoReimu she has a surprise to give it. While KoReimu asks for "shweets-shweets", Piko smiling presents it with a doll KoMarisa, named "Marisa-chan". KoReimu is happy about being able to play with a "Very easy Maricha", and starts to do rub rub with the doll. Piko warns the KoReimu that the KoMarisa is just a doll, but it has to be nice the same. KoReimu agrees, suddenly more tame and obedient because of its happiness, and Piko compares its childish naivete to her filthy, slacker male classmates, always looking at idols. However, after berating a second time her classmates, sneaking pictures of idols and Touhou characters in class, she's shocked to see that her Mini koreimu has reached its mating season, and its trying to mate with the koyukkuri doll, now smeared with reproductive filling. Piko acts shocked and appalled, and as her KoReimu starts to protest and loudly bragging about its ability to refresh, Piko snaps. Taking out her sewing kit, she castrates the KoReimu, and as the KoReimu keeps crying, she swiftly gouges its eyes and cuts its tongue and bottom, replacing them with two buttons and a sewn mouthpiece and bottom, deliriously proclaiming that KoReimu is only a doll, or a manju, so it didn't need to move, speak or see. Realizing she did enjoy inflicting abuse on the KoReimu, Piko starts to think she had no right to berate her classmate, since now she has shown a darker side much like they did: ironically, while all of this happens, her friends are showing expressing worries about Piko's serious personality. The next day,Piko happily greets her classmates, sparing them her usual berating, and goes to talk to her friends about yukkuris: from her purse KoReimu and the Doll Marisa are dangling together, as KoReimu, now mentally broken, starts to think at itself as a doll. Category:Cartoon Stories